Kanda's memories III – One Shot – KanLavi
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: Series of Kanda's memories...


**Summary story**: Kanda's memories III – One Shot – (KanLavi)

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda Yuu, Lavi (friendship)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-man. Sorry y'all...I really dislike this pairing and only see them as buddies (even thou Kanda denies it LOL) and this story was dedicated to a friend. :3

* * *

><p>First time I met you<p>

I just came from the training room; I had finished my hour of mediation prior to my training outside for four hours and I was tired, I just wanted to take a hot bath then maybe get some soba before heading to get some sleep. It's been a few years since I came to the Order, everyone's been…nice, sometimes too nice and that annoyed me, I just gave whoever a glare and/or ignored them before heading my merry way. Everyone except Lenalee, she was the only one that I was somewhat close to but I still kept at arm's length, no one knew about what I was going through, maybe the supervisor and that white, woman thing downstairs knew…and I like to keep it that way.

And just when I was heading down a corridor, I saw the one that I just thought of not too long ago. My little sister Lenalee…no matter what she does, I always have a small, VERY small smile on my face, of course I make sure that no one saw…or there will be hell to pay. But then I blink and stopped walking as I saw who she was standing and was not alone. I didn't see who was with her since where I stood was blocked by a pillar from the rail. I moved a bit and saw that it was some kid with redhead. His back was to me and I saw how he was joking about something or whatever, I didn't care…What I did care about was that he was making HER smile.

I growled to myself as I marched towards them, there was no way I would let anyone come close to her, if I found out he was going ot do something to her…oh he was dead. I reached them and roughly pushed the redhead away from Lenalee and stood in front of her. I glared my dark eyes at him. I noticed he was about my age, 13 or 14, had green eyes…well EYE, the weird kid had a black eye patch on his right eye, a bandanna around his head. He looked annoying, especially with that stupid grin on his face.

"Ne, Lena-chan, whos the cute girl?" the redhead asked innocently.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

I could hear Lenelee behind me, trying to explain but it was already too late. I took out my sword before anyone could blink and held the tip of my blade right between his eyes. I only stopped because my sister gripped my arms and told me to stop; I didn't move…neither did he. I saw his eyes widen in fear as he held his hand in defeat, surrendering at my attempts to kill him.

"I'm sorry! What did I do wrong?"

"Idiot! I'm NOT a girl!" I growled at him as I then felt Lenalee slowly pushing my arms down, I 'che' d as I put Mugen away. Lucky little brat, he should thank her for not being chopped liver right about now.

"Oh my bad, didn't mean it. The name's Lavi. Nice to meet you…Um..." he said as he blinked, waiting for my reply, which of course didn't get.

Lenalee giggled and responded that it was Kanda Yuu; my eyes then narrowed as I saw his eyes widen for a moment and his grin just got bigger and more idiotic…if that was possible. And I knew that it only meant one thing…something bad was going to happen.

"Oh I see….nah, I like Yuu-chan better." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"YOU BASTARD!" I was about to lunged at him but someone already got to him first. I then turned to see it was some old man, with dark circles around his eyes and was glaring at Lavi after smacking him upside the head. I held a snicker as I didn't want to get in trouble as I then pushed Lenalee behind me, just in case.

"You idiot! Did I not tell you you had to finish up the work back in the Library?" the old man said as he smacked the redhead again, Ok for some reason that just pissed me off and I knew Lenalee was a bit scared behind me as she grabbed my arm. The old man didn't even care we were there witnessing what he was doing to the baka.

"Why the hell did you leave the room? When I told you specifically not too!"

"But…but….jiji…I just…" Lavi, his name was I think, started to say and I heard my sister whisper that he wanted to come out and talk to her and he was feeling lonely in the library all by himself. I frowned and turned to see that the old man was about to smack the red head again.

I then let go of Lenalee and quickly stood between the two, my back at the redhead as I protected him from the abuse of this man. I then held his gaze with my own and then I did something I never thought I would do, I bowed respectfully to him as I told him a lie. I never lied to anyone especially one that was an authority figure.

"Gomenasai…I pulled him out of the library since I just arrived here and needed to ask him something."  
>I could feel the old man's gaze on me, trying to see if what I said was true; after what felt a like hours, I heard the man sighed and spoke.<p>

"Very well then…next time, please…don't bother him while he is working." He said as I stood up straight and nodded. Soon we watched him turn and head to the library before closing the door. All three of us let out a small breath we didn't know we were holding before I turned around to the idiot.

"Baka usagi…don't think I would do that for you again." And with that I turned and started to head towards my room.

"Oi, Yuu-chan! Arigatou...oi, I'm calling you!" He called out but I was already walking away.

I smirked as I continued to leave, hearing the idiot calling me again; I just ignored him as I went to my my destination. Well, I guess with the idiot here things were going to be interesting.


End file.
